Esperanza
by Claro de Lune
Summary: Hinata yang patah hati memaksakan diri untuk datang ke pernikahan orang yang dicintainya. "Ah, t-tapi..."/"Sudah, datang saja!" Twoshoot songfic for Zoccshan. Last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san, stelah hiatus super duper panjang selama 1 tahun ane malah kembali dengan fic baru (hutang lama aja belum lunas). Songfic ini untuk **Zoccshan**, gomen udah menunggu amat lama sampe berlumut (?) m(_"_)m. Rencana mau dibikin oneshoot, tapi ane jadiin twoshoot deh, hohohoho #digeplak massa

Bagi SH lovers mungkin belum pernah melihat pennameku (ane author archive tetangga) salam kenal guys...

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Esperanza by Kana Nishino, and this fiction by me**

**Pairing: SasuHina slight NaruSaku**

**Warning: Songfic, OOC (maybe) Gaje (benar sekali). Typo (Pasti ada) Ide pasaran. DON'T LIKE JUST GO BACK!**

**Happy reading...**

**x0o0o0x**

**Esperanza**

**x0o0o0x**

**Hinata's POV **

Terik sinar mentari musim panas menerpa wajahku. Menampakkan efek berwarna kuning cerah yang menyilaukan mata. Kulitku terasa perih terbakar, namun hatiku sekarang jauh lebih perih. Mengingat seseorang yang kucintai akan segera menikah dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Tenang Hinata, kau pasti bisa! ini hanyalah hal yang sederhana." Aku berusaha memberi semangat untuk diri sendiri. Kugenggam ponselku, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian hanya untuk mengiriminya pesan, namun perasaan ragu menghalangiku. "Mungkin lain kali saja..." Gumamku dalam hati. Ah, aku memang payah. Memberi ucapan selamat untuk Naruto-kun saja tidak mampu.

Untuk sekedar menenangkan diri, aku memasang headset di telinga dan memilih-milih lagu. Cukup lama memilih salah satu lagu dari _list _yang panjang, akhirnya aku dapat memutuskan.

"Esperanza..." Seulas senyuman pahit terulas si bibir mungilku-entah tersenyum pada siapa. Pada diri sendiri mungkin? Aku memang patut dikasihani. "Dunia ini memang tidak adil, sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya..."

_The sun burns my feelings for you  
I want you to keep making my heart beat violently  
I don't want to think this i a hopeless love  
Because i want to change the future someday_

_My midsummer love is freezing  
I want to feel your warmth  
Let me be with you a little longer  
Look at no one but me_

Aku menengadahkan kepala menatap langit. Warna yang senada dengan mata safir Naruto, orang yang kucintai. Aku membayangkan senyumannya yang hangat seperti matahari, namun kini senyuman itu tidak lagi ditujukan kepadaku. Senyuman itu hanya untuk gadis yang sebentar lagi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

**Flashback**

**1 Bulan lalu...**

Ponselku berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Aku tidak bisa mengeceknya langsung karena aku sedang mandi. Kebetulan adik perempuanku sedang berada di kamarku, jadi aku minta tolong padanya.

"Hanabi-chan, bisa kau lihat sebentar siapa yang mengirimiku pesan?"

"Hmm... ini dari Naruto."

Pipiku merona merah mendengar nama si pengirim SMS. Tentu saja aku kaget karena pesan itu dari orang yang kusukai. Karena tidak sabar membaca isi pesannya, aku buru-buru keluar dari bak mandi. Kuraih handuk berwarna biru muda yang digantung di sebelah bak mandi. Seketika uap air hangat mengepul keluar saat kubuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Nih." Hanabi menyodorkan ponsel padaku. Tidak peduli dengan tanganku yang masih basah, tanganku terulur menerima ponsel tersebut.

Ia mengangkat bahu-heran melihat tingkahku yang sepertinya terburu-buru. Dengan berdebar-debar aku menekan tombol _open message _dan tampaklah sebuah pesan singkat.

_Hinata-chan! coba tebak apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini?  
From: Naruto-kun_

"Kira-kira apa ya?" segera kubalas SMSnya dengan menekan tombol reply.

_Aku menyerah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.  
From: Hinata-chan_

Lima menit kemudian kuterima balasannya. Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk ketika menekan tombol _open message _untuk kedua kalinya.

_Kau percaya? Sakura-chan menerima lamaranku! Kami berencana menikah bulan depan _:-D  
_Kuharap kau datang saat pesta pernikahanku...  
From: Naruto-kun._

Firasat burukku ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Kuharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk dan akan segera terbangun, namun yang sedang terjadi ini adalah kenyataan pahit. Tanganku gemetar hingga tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan ponselku.

"Nee-chan kenapa" Hanabi masih memandangiku dengan heran.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, H-Hanabi-chan." Buru-buru aku memungut ponselku agar dia tidak curiga.

"Tapi... raut wajah nee-chan aneh dan pucat, seperti ketakutan?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa Hanabi-chan, tak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku hanya... ingin sendirian sekarang..."

'Mencurigakan...' Batin Hanabi. Kemudian ia memutar badannya dan keluar dari kamarku.

Setelah Hanabi keluar, aku mengetik balasannya. Sebenarnya aku ragu, 'apakah aku akan sanggup menghadiri pernikahan orang yang kusukai?'

Akhirnya aku membalas pesannya lagi. Mungkin aku akan datang, semoga saja aku bisa melakukannya.

_Maaf Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Tapi kuusahakan datang...  
From: Hinata-chan_

Aku merasa sedikit lega setelah mengirim pesan itu. Artinya aku tidak harus datang bukan? lagipula aku memang sibuk menjadi penulis novel setelah lulus kuliah.

Tapi... entah bagaimana perasaan Naruto-kun kalau aku tidak datang. Senang atau sedihkah ia? Ah, aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya sendiri. Meratapi nasibku yang tidak beruntung sambil menangis di kamar.

Sejenak aku memandangi jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Baru kusadari bahwa diluar sedang gerimis. Mungkinkah langit ikut menangis untukku?

"Naruto-kun... kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan?" lirihku sambil mengusap mataku yang basah setelah menangis.

**Flashback off**

_Your smile is too dazzling  
It shines like the summer sun  
Could i have made you mine  
If we had met sooner?  
I keep checking for messages  
With a sad glance  
I want to become that girl  
My heart is shouting_

_My midsummer love is freezing  
I want to feel your warmth  
How much longer until i can cry?  
I want to be loved by you, only you_

Lagu itu mengalun dengan indah di telingaku, namun terasa seolah menyindirku. Yah, lagu itu memang sesuai untuk orang yang sedang patah hati. Tinggal tiga hari lagi semua harapanku hancur karena saat itu adalah hari pernikahannya. Lalu setelah menikah dia akan melupakanku.

Setidaknya aku tidak bertemu dengan 'dia', aku sama sekali tidak siap jika bertemu secara mendadak.

"Hinata-chan"

DEGG

Demi Kami-sama... Tanpa menoleh sekalipun aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Orang yang sedang tidak ingin kutemui sekarang. Dengan luar biasa gugup aku memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang.

"Ohayou, N-Naruto-kun..."

Sialnya aku tidak hanya bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. Ada dua orang lain yang bersamanya. Sakura-chan, calon istri Naruto dan err... Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat Naruto-kun. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya walaupun pernah bertemu beberapa kali. Ia pemuda yang dingin dan cuek menurutku. Padahal, menurut kabar dari siswi-siswi seangkatanku dulu, Sasuke-kun sangat populer dan dijuluki pangeran kampus.

Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke saat lulus kuliah. Saat itu aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin bisa bersikap 'sedikit' ramah terhadapku. Kami hanya sempat terlibat dalam obrolan ringan, namun tiba-tiba ia menahan tanganku-seperti ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Sayang sekali, kakak sepupuku-Neji-nii datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengajakku pulang. Terpaksa aku meninggalkannya sendirian di kampus.

Sekarang aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia tengah menatapku dengan sorot mata seperti... kasihan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Suasana hening sejenak karena tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Kulepaskan headset di telingaku, lalu membuka percakapan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Umm... se-selamat berbahagia N-Naruto-kun, S-Sakura-chan..."

Syukurlah, pada akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya walaupun dengan terbata-bata. Mati-matian aku memasang senyum palsu untuk menutupi perasaanku sebenarnya. Mungkin terlihat ganjil bagi Sakura dan Sasuke, namun bagi Naruto aku terlihat biasa saja.

"Hehehe, makasih Hinata-chan." Ia membalas senyuman palsuku dengan cengiran lebar. Entah kenapa ekspresi Sasuke-kun berubah menjadi aneh.

"Hinata, Apakah kau akan datang ke pernikahan kami?" Sakura merangkul lengan Naruto-kun dengan manja. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyebalkan untukku.

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku b-benar-benar sibuk."

Raut wajah mereka berubah kecewa. "Kami akan menunggumu, Hinata-chan. Ah, sebentar lagi kami akan makan siang bersama, kau mau ikut?" Ajak Naruto.

"T-tidak usah, a-aku ingin segera pulang. Jaa, Naruto-kun..."

"Jaa, Hinata-chan..." Naruto dan Sakura berbalik meninggalkanku pergi. "Oi Teme, kau tidak ikut?"

"Hn, aku tidak ikut. Aku ingin ngobrol sebentar dengan Hinata." Aku dan Sakura terbelalak. Sementara Naruto-kun tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Semoga sukses, Teme..." Naruto-kun berbisik di telinga Sasuke kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura. Aku masih bisa mendengar bisikannya tapi tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Kupandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dariku. Padahal tadi jarak antara kami begitu dekat, namun aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya...

_Whenever you confide in me  
I hide my broken heart  
Whenever you complain about her  
I get my hopes up. Is that mean?_

_You are so close but i can't reach you  
I can't become that girl  
My heart is breaking  
_

Walaupun sudah melepaskan headsetku, lagu tadi masih terngiang di telingaku. Esperanza adalah lagu patah hati, tapi aku tak menyangka akan bernasib sama seperti makna liriknya.

"Hinata..."

Tak kusangka tiba-tiba ia memanggilku. Aku yang dari tadi melamun langsung tersentak. "Y-ya, a-ada apa?"

"Kau menyukai Dobe?"

Sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang mendadak, namun tepat sasaran. Apa karena dari tadi wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus?

"B-bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari ekspresimu. Kau tidak sadar mukamu merah sekali? sejak dulu kau sering salah tingkah, bahkan pingsan ketika bertemu Dobe." Jelasnya.

Aku menunduk-menyembunyikan sepasang lavenderku dibalik helaian poni. "T-tapi... Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, N-Naruto-kun s-sebentar lagi menikah..." Masih dalam keadaan menunduk, aku tidak berani menatap langsung matanya.

"Hn." Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Hinata, datanglah ke pesta pernikahan Dobe."

Pupil mataku membulat. Apa yang ia pikirkan sih? memberi ucapan selamat saja rasanya seperti mengangkat sebuah batu besar, apalagi datang ke acara pernikahannya!

"Ah, t-tapi..."

"Sudah, datang saja!" potongnya cepat.

Kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke, tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menyanggupinya. "B-baiklah."

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke-kun sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. 'Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun...' Batinku penuh rasa penasaran.

**End of Hinata's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kini aku bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil menatap gadis berambut indigo panjang itu dari kejauhan. Aku haus mengatur napas, lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat setelah bertemu Hinata. Padahal aku sudah tertarik dengannya sejak kuliah, tapi aku tidak cukup bernyali mendekatinya karena dia menyukai Dobe-sahabat sekaligus rivalku.

Beruntung, kali ini aku sudah cukup bernyali untuk melakukan pendekatan. Senang, puas, bangga? itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Dulu aku menolak para fansgirl-ku hanya untuk Hinata. Hanya untuk seorang gadis pemalu yang sudah menyukai orang lain. Hinata, seandainya kau tahu perasaanku, kuharap kau akan berpaling padaku...

**Flashback**

"Hinata-chan, ikutlah dengan kami! kami akan ke karaoke loh!" ajak seorang gadis berambut cepol dua yang mirip dengan panda.

"M-maaf Tenten, sebentar lagi Neji-nii akan menjemputku. Aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Yaah... sekali ini saja, bilang pada Neji kalau kami yang mengantarmu pulang." Seru Tenten dengan memelas. Pandangan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dapat meluluhkan hati Hinata, namun ia teringat dengan ayahnya dan Neji. Tentu saja Hinata lebih baik memilih tidak ikut daripada teman-temannya harus berurusan dengan keluarganya.

"Betul, kau kan tidak pernah ikut setiap kami mengajakmu. Apalagi ini accara perpisahan kita." Tambah Ino-gadis pirang berkuncir.

"T-teman-teman, aku tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Ayah dan Neji nii pasti akan marah." Tolak Hinata dengan halus.

"Hu-uh, ayah dan sepupumu itu benar-benar overprotektif!" keluh Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, terpaksa kita pergi tanpamu. Jaa Hinata-chan, kami pergi dulu..." Tenten dan Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Jaa..." Hinata balas melambaikan tangannya. "Haah, akhirnya aku tinggal seorang diri..."

Dari kalimat yang dilontarkannya tadi, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Tadi aku sedang duduk dibawah pohon mapple dan berpura-pura cuek padanya, namun tanpa kusadari aku malah mendekatinya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku, karena setelah lulus kuliah belum tentu kami akan bertemu lagi. Walaupun gugup, aku harus berani meyapanya.

"Hai." Dia masih belum sadar walaupun sudah kusapa. Entah dia sedang sibuk melamun atau...

"S-Sasuke-kun?" beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru menyadari kehadiranku. Wajahnya menurutku semakin manis ketika dia menatapku.

"Hn?"

"Se-sedang apa? kenapa tidak ikut dengan yang lainnya?" tanyanya sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Menunggu aniki menjemputku, kau sendiri?" dengan sengaja aku beralasan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Padahal baka-aniki sedang ke luar kota mengurusi perusahaan keluarga.

"Ah, a-aku juga s-sedang menunggu Neji-nii, kita tunggu saja sama-sama."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Keheningan meliputi kami dan menciptakan kecanggungan. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? padahal aku terkenal jenius dalam segala mata pelajaran, kenapa aku begitu bodoh soal cinta?

GREPP

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. "..."

Payah, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Ia menatapku dengan bingung seperti patung batu. Disaat seperti ini...

"Hinata!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang mirip dengan Hinata datang menghampiri kami. Tindakanku seketika terhenti, kulepaskan tanganku darinya.

"N-nii-san..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku, Uchiha?" Iris lavendernya menatapku tajam seakan mengintimidasi.

"N-Neji-nii, kami hanya..."

"Mengobrol sebentar..." aku melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa rasa takut. "Tidak ada masalah kan?"

Tiba-tiba aura disekitar kami berubah. Seakan ada perang dunia ketiga antara aku dan lelaki berambut panjang ini. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan suasana itu hanya menunduk pasrah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata-sama!" Ia menarik Hinata dengan paksa.

"B-baik nii-san! m-maaf Sasuke-kun, a-aku pulang duluan..." Gadis indigo itu hanya menatapku dari jauh. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Neji menyeretnya menjauh.

"_Kuso! _padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa mengatakannya!" batinku frustasi sambil memandangi mereka berdua yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuberculosis (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huwahahahaha... #ketawa laknat gara-gara frustasi# akhirnya setelah 1 tahun fic ini membusuk di netbook akhirnya dipublish. Nah, Zo, utang ane lunas yah? Gyahahaha #dibantai massa# okeoke, masih ada lanjutannya, tapi jangan bunuh ane (baru di _ressurect _padahal).

Nah, buat readers silakan tinggalkan jejak (?) di kolom review.

~Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous chapter..._**

"Hinata, datanglah ke pesta pernikahan Dobe."

"Ah, t-tapi..."

"Sudah, datang saja!" potongnya cepat.

"B-baiklah."

* * *

**x0o0o0x**

**Esperanza**

**x0o0o0x**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by oom Kishi, Esperanza by Kana Nishino, dan fic gaje ini by me  
Warning: OOC (terutama Sasu), typo, alur cepat, dll  
**

**Pairing: SasuHina slight NaruSaku**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sial, sial, sial... padahal ini hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi pria 'cantik' tak dikenal itu malah menyeret Hinata menjauh. Kalau bukan karena ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya, untuk apa aku berpura-pura menunggu baka aniki?

BRAKKKK

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Tempat sampah yang tidak bersalah itu pun tergeletak dengan menumpahkan separuh isinya.

"Kenapa dengan orang itu?"  
"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang bermasalah..."

Cih, karena ulahku menendang tempat sampah barusan aku malah jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Tapi mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika aku melempar tatapan psikopat.

Tak lama kemudian aku baru menyadari handphoneku berbunyi. Apa aku tadi melamun sampai tidak menyadarinya? Ketika kuperiksa ternyata sudah ada 2 panggilan tak terjawab.

Ah, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau semua panggilan itu dari baka aniki. Dengan malas aku mengangkatnya...

"Hallo, kau ada dimana sekarang baka otouto? Kalau bukan karena menunggumu seharusnya kita telah tiba di bandara sekarang."

"Ck... baiklah baka aniki, aku segera ke sana..."

"Cepatlah, 30 menit lagi pesawatnya—"

Tuuut tuuut

Langsung saja kututup teleponnya. Dasar aniki cerewet sekali, sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar pergi ke Spanyol. Aku terpaksa ikut karena harus melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku...

**Flashback off**

Tak terasa tiga hari telah berlalu. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi menjelang pernikahan Dobe. Hh... aku tidak tega melihat Hinata menangis, namun ini adalah kesempatan emas bagiku. Hei, kenapa dari tadi aku mendengar suara samar-samar—

"Bagaimana menurutmu Teme..."

"..."

"Oi, Teme..."

"..."

"TEMEEE... Kau dengar tidak?"

"Uwaaa, apa-apaan kau Dobe!?" Kaget, aku baru sadar kalau wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahku. Kalau saja aku tidak segera mundur mungkin ia sudah menciumku.

"Teme, aku bukan gay! Kalau iya, tak mungkin aku menikahi Sakura kan?" Sepertinya ia bisa menebak dari ekspresi wajahku yang menatapnya jijik.

Pandangan mataku beralih pada penampilannya. "Heh, kenapa kau memakai pakaian aneh begitu? Tuksedo itu tidak cocok dengan wajah idiotmu!"

"Huuuweeee... Sakura-chan, Teme jahat. Padahal menurutku ini cocok untukku.." Ia merengek menarik-narik gaun pengantin Sakura. Persis anak anjing yang diperlakukan dengan kejam oleh majikan.

"Diam, jangan mengelap ingusmu dengan gaunku bodoh!"

Beberapa detik kemudian wajah idiot Dobe telah dipenuhi memar dan benjol. Salahkan perbuatannya memancing emosi calon istrinya yang ganas itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa ekspresi wajahmu aneh? Beberapa hari ini kau sering melamun." Sakura menyadari bahwa sejak pulang dari Spanyol yang kupikirkan hanya Hinata.

"Bukannya dari dulu wajahnya memang aneh?"

"DOBEEEE..."

Aku tidak peduli sehancur apa wajahmu di hadapan para tamu nanti, tapi kau tidak akan kumaafkan kalau menghina seorang Uchiha...

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hhh... hh... akhirnya sampai juga..."

Hinata mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Ia mengenakan gaun ungu lavender yang panjangnya selutut. Jepit rambut mengkilat dan sebuah tas mini semakin mempercantik penampilannya walaupun make upnya sedikit luntur terkena keringat.

Pernikahan itu diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung resepsi mewah. Di kanan dan kiri gerbangnya tertulis ucapan-ucapan sukacita berukuran raksasa. Tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah danau yang dilengkapi fasilitas perahu angsa.

Melihat tamu-tamu yang datang, Hinata jadi merasa rendah diri. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah rekan-rekan bisnis ayah Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di Tokyo.

"Gawat, terlalu banyak orang. Bisa-bisa aku malah tersesat." Hinata melihat sekelilingnya—berusaha menemukan tempat duduk. Namun, yang dilihatnya hanya kerumunan tamu yang rata-rata bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya sehingga ia kesulitan melihat.

Sudah satu jam berdiri, Hinata mulai lelah. Hak sepatunya yang terlalu tinggi membuat kakinya pegal. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan satupun orang yang dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya dari belakang. Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"M-maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata merasa mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan, ternyata kau datang!" Ia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi Hinata tidak segera menerima uluran tangan itu. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Sa-sakit..." Hinata memegangi kakinya yang memar karena terlalu lama berdiri. "Ku-kurasa aku tidak bisa berdiri."

Sosok berambut pirang itu berjongkok. "Naiklah ke punggungku."

"Eh?"

"Cepat naik, kau tidak bisa jalan kan?"

"I-iya."

Naruto menggendongnya ke tempat teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain. Semuanya tampak memasang wajah ceria melihat Hinata. Hanya Sasuke yang memasang tampang sebal.

"Ehem, bisa kau turunkan dia, Dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum, namun ada aura-aura mengerikan yang membuat suasana menjadi tak nyaman.

"B-baiklah Teme."

'Kelihatannya moodmu sedang jelek.' Batin Naruto ketakutan.

"N-Naruto-kun... terimakasih sudah mengantarku. T-tapi, kau tadi sedang apa?"

"Mencarimu. Semuanya menunggumu."

Kedua bola mata lavendernya membulat. Hinata tak menyangka teman-teman seangkatannya ternyata rela menunggunya. Bahkan pengantinnya sendiri.

"Hinata, ini momen yang istimewa. Sejak dulu kau tak pernah ikut setiap kali kami mengajakmu." Sakura menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sekali ini saja, aku ingin teman-teman seangkatanku lengkap."

Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menggenang. Walau sudah mengusapnya berkali-kali namun airmatanya tetap jatuh. Ia sudah bosan menangis berkali-kali, namun sekarang bukan karena patah hatinya.

Kali ini ia merasa lega. Ia merasa sebagai seseorang yang penting dan dibutuhkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Sudah hampir pukul 7 malam. Ayo, Sakura-chan." Naruto menggandeng calon istrinya ke altar. Tempat mereka akan mengucapkan sumpah setia.

Sasuke menuntun teman-temannya ke kursi VIP. Kursi yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya khusus untuk teman-teman seangkatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riuh penonton bertepuk tangan setelah mereka mengucapkan janji dan saling bertukar cincin. Hinata tentunya sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi momen yang satu ini—saat pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanita.

Ketika bibir mereka bertautan, Hinata seakan membeku. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya selama beberapa detik, lalu menunduk sambil mencengkram kuat roknya.

_My midsummer love is freezing  
I want you touch me by your warmth  
how much longer should I cry?  
I just want to be the one who you love_

_If I were that girl  
I'm sure I wouldn't saying selfish things  
I don't need anything I'm not afraid of anything  
because I love you more than anyone_

"Kau menangis?" Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Hinata tampak khawatir.

"A-aku... s-sudah terlalu banyak menangis hari ini." Ia menggigit bibir bawah seakan ingin menangis, namun tidak ada setetespun airmata yang mengalir.

"Kau berlagak sok kuat di hadapan mereka dengan memasang senyum palsu, padahal sebenarnya kau lemah."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya, padahal mereka hampir tidak pernah saling bicara.

"Aaakh, k-kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja!"

Mendadak Sasuke menariknya dengan paksa. Hinata tak sanggup meronta dan hanya bisa pasrah diseret seperti itu. Mereka menerobos kerumunan tamu yang masih berdiri hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah danau kecil.

Tempat itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari gedung resepsi, namun sangat sunyi. Hanya mereka berdua yang berdiri di pinggir danau dengan penerangan yang minim. Hanya ada sedikit lampu taman yang menyala dan kunang-kunang yang terbang mengitari danau.

"I-ini... kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Hinata masih kebingungan, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyewa sebuah perahu angsa yang hanya berkapasitas dua orang. Tanpa basa-basi ia memberi isyarat agar Hinata naik.

Keheningan meliputi mereka berdua ketika mereka diatas perahu. Sasuke memegang kendali perahu membawa mereka berkeliling. Tak ada yang bicara sepatah katapun sejak tadi hingga seekor kunang-kunang melintas diatas kepala mereka.

"Lihat itu Sasuke-kun, mereka cantik ya!" Hinata memandang seekor kunang-kunang yang terbang bersama betinanya.

"..."

"Aku iri melihat mereka. Sejak dulu aku hanya berharap bisa seperti itu dengan Naruto-kun."

"Dasar, selalu Dobe yang kau pikirkan. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat orang lain hah?" Sasuke seolah tersulut mendengarnya. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata.

"M-memang benar, t-tapi... itu dulu. K-kupikir aku sudah bisa melihat orang lain sekarang." Cengkraman di bahu Hinata pun melonggar.

"Aku akan melanjutkan apa yang ingin kukatan sewaktu kita lulus kuliah."

"A-apa itu—KYAAAAA"

BYUUUUURRRR

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk... uhuk... ukh..."

"Sial, basah kuyup begini..."

Sasuke tidak menyadari posisinya tadi saat mencengkram bahu Hinata. Karena terbawa emosi ia malah membuat perahu menjadi tidak seimbang dan terbalik. Beruntung mereka tidak terluka dan posisinya dekat dengan tepi danau.

"TEMEEEEE... HINATA-CHAAANN..." Terdengar suara cempreng mengagetkan mereka.

"Aku disini, Dobe." Sasuke melambaikan tangan ke arah sosok Naruto yang mendekat.

"Kenapa kalian malah disini dan... kenapa kalian basah kuyup begitu?" Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti ketika Sasuke menunjuk perahu angsa yang terbalik. "Oooh... yasudahlah, acara berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Lebih baik kau pakai ini, Teme." Sasuke menangkap sebuah jas yang dilemparkan padanya.

"A-acara berikutnya?" Hinata makin tak mengerti.

"Sebelumnya Teme belum memberitahumu ya? Teman-teman seangkatan kita diundang bukan hanya untuk merayakan pesta pernikahanku dengan Sakura-chan, tapi—"

"Acara reuni untuk merayakan kepulanganku dari Spanyol." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"B-begitu..."

"Lebih baik kau antar Hinata-chan pulang sebentar untuk mengganti pakaian. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini kan?" Naruto memasang senyum nakal.

"Cih, apa-apan wajahmu itu? ayo, Hinata..."

"Baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Saat menggandeng tanganku kulitnya terasa begitu dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan Naru— ah, lagi-lagi aku malah memikirkan dia.' Batin Hinata.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai. Aku tidak perlu mengantarmu sampai ke dalam kan?"

"T-tapi... kau juga basah, sebaiknya masuk saja."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu. Biarlah kutunggu diluar."

Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berhenti sesaat. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?'

"Terima kasih..." Hinata tersenyum manis, lalu menutup pintu rumah secepatnya. Perlahan tubuh mungil Hinata merosot hingga terduduk di lantai.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis di balik pintu. Setelah dia merasa Hinata sudah jauh dari pintu depan rumahnya, Sasuke melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan saat di perahu tadi.

"Hinata, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengatakan aku menyukaimu, entah sejak kapan. Tapi yang ada di pikiranmu hanya ada si Dobe." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Yah, mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya ya..."

Hinata masih terduduk di depan pintu dengan wajah merona. Ia mendengarnya. Pengakuan jujur yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... sekali lagi terima kasih... aku akan berusaha melihatmu, menghargai keberadaan orang lain sesulit apapun melupakan Naruto-kun..."

Kali ini rona tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Ia juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata walaupun terhalang oleh pintu.

_midsummer love is freezing  
I want you touch me by your warmth  
how much should I cry  
I just want to be the one who you love_

"Kenapa Neechan tersenyum sendiri? Dan kenapa tubuhmu basah?" Hanabi menatap heran tingkah aneh kakaknya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok, sungguh!"

Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya ia sudah berhasil untuk tidak menangis saat momen yang menyakitkan baginya tadi. Dan juga ia telah menemukan seseorang yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya—seseorang yang sedang menunggunya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**1 tahun kemudian... **

"Sakura-chaaaann..."

"Baka, jangan teriak-teriak begitu! Kau membangunkan Shinachiku!" Sakura memeluk bayi mungil yang baru berumur dua minggu itu.

"Eee... m-maaf sudah membangunkanmu nak." Perlahan bayi itu membuka matanya dan menangis.

"Kau ini... ada apa sih memangnya?"

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah amplop biru bertuliskan 'undangan' pada istrinya. Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika membacanya. "Wah, tak kusangka... kali ini kita yang mengunjungi mereka."

Sakura meletakkan amplop itu diatas meja dalam keadaan terbuka lalu kembali menidurkan bayinya. Sebuah amplop berisi undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog End**

AN: Yeiy! Akhirnya tamat juga fic ini! maunya sih publish pas ultahnya Zo, tapi karna sudah lewat jadinya telat deh... =3=  
Sekali lagi ane ucapkan HBD ZOOO~ #Suruh Pein jadi cheerleaders (?)

Dan bagi Readers yang belum pernah dengar lagu yang menginspirasi ane bikin fic ini, silakan buka linknya watch?v=V-tTc4UDrAM

PV aslinya sudah di remove, jadi tinggal lagunya... T^T

Last, mind to review?

V

V

V

V


End file.
